


Twilight Princess

by alyxkapro



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossdressing, Lemon, M/M, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyxkapro/pseuds/alyxkapro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Roxas and Ventus are travelling to see King Axel when their carriage is attacked. Ventus manages to escape, however his brother is taken captive by Vanitas who is trying to overtake the throne. He locks Roxas away and has him tortured and beaten until Axel gives in. Will Axel give everything to save Roxas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAnnoyingVoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingVoice/gifts).



> This is my first akuroku story I hope I did a good job it is dedicated to my editor TheAnnoyingVoice. Thanks for all the help editing my stories you rock!

“This is so boring!” Ventus yawned, looking out the window of their horse-drawn carriage.

“At least you are not the one in a dress,” Roxas muttered, blushing as he averted his eyes from his brothers gaze.

Ventus and Roxas had just hit their nineteenth birthdays, and, being close with the king of the land, a huge costume ball was being held in their honour. However, their costumes had been picked by Ventus, and poor Roxas had no clue what his costume was until it was too late. Ventus had devilishly got himself a prince costume, and Roxas was forced to wear a big frilly ball gown princess dress that he had borrowed from Cinderella. It was almost exactly the same as the one Cinderella wore to her first ball and met her prince. The only difference was instead of the gown being a beautiful white-silver, Roxas's was a bright pink with a golden trim across the bottom, and to make matters worse Ventus had their stylists put in hair extensions, giving him shoulder length hair. He looked like the most beautiful girl in the world, if he was not missing the female anatomy that is.

“Why am I in the dress?”

“Cuz I'm not as tiny as you.”

“LIAR! WE ARE IDENTICAL TWINS!”

“Okay, okay, the real reason is that I’m not the one the king has the hots for!” Ven bellowed, smacking his brother on the back.

Roxas let out a growl as his brother continued to laugh, his face becoming red with rage as the laughter increased. As the two proceeded with their back and forth torture to entertain themselves on the ride, the carriage hit a huge bump in the road. At first, the boys dismissed the disturbance as a mere rock they had run over, but when the carriage began shaking more violently by the minute, that was when they suspected something was wrong. The horses screamed as the carriage fell to its side, the boys flying into the wall. The boys heard a deafening screech from outside, they recognized the sound as their drivers and guards but the sound only lasted a moment -until a stream of red blanketed the carriage window.

“Roxas...we gotta get out of here!” Ven cried looking at his immobilized brother.

Ventus grabbed his brother, and realizing he was unconscious, he began shaking his sleeping twin - however his eyes did not open. Blood dripped from his brother’s forehead. 'Shit, shit, SHIT!' Ventus mentally screamed, trying to find a way out of this mess. He could not get both of them out of the carriage in time, and he could sense that something bad was coming. Ventus held his breath, hugging his brother as the side of the wall flew off the carriage. 

Debris rained down on the boys as a dark hand reached in, grabbing Ven by the throat. Trying to break free, Ven let out a shriek as pain stabbed through his arms and legs, which had large shards of wood pierced through him. Unable to break free he looked at his assailant. 'Shit,' he muttered, as blood dripped from his lips, his eyes locking onto the soulless golden eyes and ashen hair of none other than the kingdom’s most feared swords-master Vanitas.

“Not the one I want...” Vanitas sighed, throwing Ventus like a pile of trash, sending the blonde haired boy careening into an old oak tree.

Ventus watched in a daze as Vanitas reached once more into the destroyed carriage and grabbed his sleeping brother. As Vanitas began to play and toy with his twin Ventus screamed, using the last of his strength to rise off the damp earth and charge at their assailant. However, his torn body could not handle the pressure, by the time Ven was three-feet away from Vanitas, he had collapsed onto the grass once more in a sleep.

...

...

...

“Where are Ventus and my darling Roxas?” the king yawned, gazing at his lively party guests with a look that bordered annoyance.

The king kept averting his gaze from his staff to the door then back to his guests, hoping that the more he looked, that his guests of honour would arrive and that Ventus's promised gift for him would be as cute as he imagined. It was hard keeping his cool; the king had a temper as hot as his fiery hair that stood up on end and a lust as deep as his emerald eyes whenever it came to Roxas. The three had been friends forever and today was the day the king had been waiting for - the day he promised he would tell Roxas that he was in love and ask for his hand in marriage. The whole kingdom knew of this special surprise including Ventus – the only one who was left in the dark on the true events of the night was Roxas, who believed the costume ball was just the king’s sick sense of humour.

“I want you to find them-” the king paused, pointing at a group of his guards “-got it memorized?” he finished tapping his index finger to his head and added in a death glare to show just how serious he was about the matter.

The guards nodded. “Yes, Lord Axel,” they chimed in unison, but before they could even get out the door the main entrance burst open, and Ventus dragged himself inside the massive double doors. The patrons of the party fell silent as the blonde slowly made his way up to the king. His clothing soaked in blood, his body decorated with bruised, his skin blanketed in dirt and grime.

“A...xel,” Ventus spoke slowly, as he gasped for air.

“Ventus, what happened!” Axel yelled rushing towards his battered friend.

Before Ven could even answer the question, his body had finally used its last ounce of strength. As Ven collapsed Axel dove for the blond, catching him just before his limp body hit the floor.

“Party's over...EVERYONE LEAVE NOW!” Axel screamed causing the guards to quickly herd the guests outside of the castle, as the king carried Ven into the inner chambers of the castle.

...

...

...

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes, it seems the patient was severely injured but we got to him just in time.”

“So the surgery went okay?”

“Yes, my lord, we did the best we could, however it all depends on Ventus now... the less he moves and the more he relaxes, the faster he will heal... no matter what, he cannot be permitted to leave this room.”

“I understand...I will position guards inside as well as outside this room. Nothing will disturb my friend.”

'Surgery?' Ventus thought, his mind floating in the midst of sleep. The blonde haired boy tried to recall what had occurred, that he would need surgery, however nothing came to mind. Sifting through the day’s events, all Ven could remember was that he and his brother were heading to their costume birthday party that Axel was throwing for them. He also recalled that Axel was going to confess his love for Roxas chose to dress his brother as a princess to make the night more magical. At that moment his thoughts began to stir, the horrible attack on the carriage racing through his mind. Ventus jolted up, screaming at the top of his lungs. Axel and the doctor jumped, looking at him with a bewildered expression.

At first they all stood there, staring at one another in shock, not knowing what to do or say. It took a few moments but finally Axel broke the silence, sliding to Ventus's side, hugging him with all his might.

“A-Axel, you're...crushing me...” Ven gasped, feeling as if his ribs were being crushed.

Axel jumped back, letting out a slur of apologies as he motioned for the doctor to leave the room. Once the room was emptied of unneeded bodies, Axel began questioning his friend. Ven answered slowly about the entire trip, about how Roxas was dressed, how his brother had no idea why he was dressed as a princess or anything else that concerned the party. How he and his brother began mock arguing over the dumbest things. However, when he got to the part of the attack, Ven froze, lifting his hands to his face and sobbing. Axel, not knowing what to do sat beside his friend, gently rubbing his back until Ven calmed down enough to finish his story.

“Vanitas... he... has Roxas...” Axel growled, the noise reverberating around the room, making Ven feel as if the bed was shaking beneath him.

“Yeah....he said I wasn't the one he wanted and...took my brother without saying a word... After that, I passed out... 'm so sorry Axel...”

Axel, slamming his fist onto the bed, jolted up and stalked around the room. Thinking of why on earth Vanitas would take Roxas. The boy had done nothing to deserve being kidnapped. Just as Axel was pondering, a guard came rushing into the room.

“My lord, a note was just delivered from Vanit-”

“-GIVE ME THAT!” Axel screamed, ripping the note from the guards hands.

He did not waste a second tearing the envelope open, nor, did he waste time reading the content, without letting out a string of profanities and smashing most of the medical equipment that now laid shattered across the floor. The letter read:

'Dear Axel,

It seems I have something you want, and I know its identical piece of trash is sitting beside you. Tell him to be grateful that I let him live. I would love to ask you how the castle’s been, and what the weather’s like, but we both know I don't give a fuck about any of that. So why did I kidnap your boy toy? Well that is a stupid question, my lord. I took him to force you to give me what I want. Oh, Vanitas, what do you want? You must be asking. Well, dumb ass, I want the castle. On top of that, I want you dead so...if you want your precious blonde back, I suggest you come to my mansion alone. You know where I am, so if you really love this piece of meat, come and get him. If not, I will kill him tonight.

Love, Vanitas '.

With the note were pictures of Roxas; his body battered and beaten, one eye swollen over, skin black and blue as he was chained to a bed. More images depicted Roxas being beaten with whips, as well as stabbed with hot pokers. Yet, the last photos were the most horrendous thing Axel had ever seen. The red haired king looked in horror as he saw his love being raped by Vanitas himself as he waved at the camera while Roxas cried.

“That bastard!” Axel roared, crumpling the note, whipping the photos onto the floor in a blind rage.

“What did it say Axe?” Ventus asked, letting out a whimper as he rubbed his eyes and felt a tug near his ribs.

Axel ignored Ven at first until the whimper sent him stalking back and ripping the blanket off, lifting his friend’s nightgown, looking at the now loose stitches. Letting out an oath, he screamed for the doctor to return just to mend his friend, then he had to make another hasty exit. Ventus looked worried as he watched his friend pacing around the room with wild eyes and sweat dripping down the red head’s face.

“Axel...what’s...going on?” Ventus pleaded, trying to figure out what had pissed off Axel to the point of blind rage.

“You....don't need to know Ven-”

“-BULLSHIT, THAT’S MY BROTHER! OF COURSE I NEED TO KN-”

“YOU DON'T NEED TO SEE THIS!”

“YES, I DO. I WANT TO HELP!”

The arguing continued: swearing and cursing escaping from the room, making their private conversation public to all those waiting outside. After a while, Axel gave in, picking up the scattered photos, throwing them at Ven. All the blonde could do was stare at the images with a look of horror and disgust - a gorge rising until he could not keep it in, letting out dry heaves until puke began showering the floor. Axel just stood there watching as Ventus continued puking, tears streaming down the blonde’s face.

“I told you...” Axel mumbled walking toward Ven, giving him one last hug - his clothes now speckled with vomit as he released his friend, stalking out of the room. Reminding the doctor outside to make sure his friend was better by the time he returned.

...

...

...

Axel grabbed his old black cloak, one that gave him the chills. He had not worn this since he worked for the now deceased Xemnas, but he knew that if he was going to take down Vanitas he would need the darkest clothing he owned. or risk being seen as he snuck in. The cloak also helped him create dark portals which he had not conjured since his days in the organization. His plan was simple, sneak in, beat the shit out of Vanitas, and finally rescue Roxas. Yet, he knew it would not be that simple. Axel was not dumb enough to not suspect that Vanitas was waiting for him also, since the note said to come alone, he must have had a trap set for him the second he entered the castle grounds.

“Gawd damned forest,” Axel grumbled as he trudged through, his feet sloshing in the puddles as rain struck the damp earth and thunder bellowed through the sky.

Even though the terrain was horrid and his clothes were now soaked, Axel knew that if he had used another mode of transportation he would have alerted Vanitas of his arrival. After an hour of walking, Axel could finally see it: Built into the edge of a cliff was a massive early Victorian-style mansion. The building perfectly blended into its surroundings, the stone carved to become walls, small slits cut in the shape of windows. The only true sign the mansion was there came from the stone gargoyles that rested on the roof top, as if guarding the building from intruders.

“Cocky bastard,” Axel growled, opening a dark gate to cross the final stretch of forest.

It took a bit more navigating and detours than the king was used to but Axel managed to get past the mansion’s security and enter the inner corridors. Inside, he could hear crying and screaming coming from the west wing. Pausing to take a deep breath, Axel focused on those screams and whimpers and the rage inside him began to grow. He recognized those cries from when he Ven and Roxas were kids and poor little Roxas had fallen, breaking his leg. However, these screams were much worse and the laughing that followed caused Axel to barrel through the rest of the mansion, throwing caution to the wind.

...

...

...

“You bastard, just stop it!” Axel screamed blasting the doors open with his flames.

Vanitas looked at Axel; holding is keyblade at Roxas's back, poised and ready to put another cut in his back. As Axel looked at his lover, all he could see were the burns and scars dancing along his back, smeared in a crimson liquid that continued to drip down from his neck and lips. Vanitas smiled and he sliced the blonde one more time. Roxas's howl ripped through the gag tightly wedged in his mouth. The sides of Axel's mouth curled in disgust as he glowered at Vanitas. The two said nothing, just staring at one another as Roxas knelt on the floor in pain.

“Let him go...”Axel growled, his eyes burning with hatred towards his lover’s captor.

“Sorry, didn't quite catch that... my...king...” Vanitas said, sarcasm spilling out of each and every word as he revelled in the king’s anger.

“I SAID LET ROXAS GO!” the red head screamed with such fury flames began to erupt around him, scorching the interior of the room.

Vanitas laughed so hard it felt as if the walls were shaking. “Now that's the Axel I want to see-” he paused, releasing Roxas from his bonds, grabbing him by the hair and threw him to the ground. “-go on sweetie, go back to the king. He demanded it.”

As Van released Roxas, the boy struggled back onto his feet. Slowly spanning the short distance between him and Axel, each step seeming like a marathon sprint for the small blonde. However before Roxas could make it towards his goal, the world began to spin under his feet, his vision blurring under the vast amount of pain that surged through his tattered body. With a broken arm, dislocated shoulder, as well as the ribbons of cuts that decorated his entire body- Roxas just could not withstand the pain, and as a result, he collapsed hitting the floor with a thunderous thud. Axel ran, skidding onto the floor, landing at Roxas's side.

“Roxas, speak to me please!” he bellowed, hugging his lover tenderly, trying to wake him. However, Roxas did not respond except for the light and tender breaths that escaped his sleeping lips.

“I released him... see? I'm not a bad guy-”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU COCK SUCKI-”

“Ah-uh-nu remember your language ...my kin-”

“DO NOT ‘MY KING’ ME, YOU BASTARD! YOU HURT HIM FOR NO FUCKI-”

“Oh, I did have a reason.”

“I'm not giving you the castle, you dick-”

“-I never wanted that-”

“-BUT YOU SAID!-”

“-I lied-”

“YOU LIED!?!”

“Yes... what I really wanted was this,” Vanitas chuckled, relishing in the scene that fell before him.

Quickly moving Roxas into the far corner of the room, Axel charged at Vanitas, Chakrams flying from his hands and bursting into flames. Van countered with his keyblade: Void gear. The two boys locked gazes as Van sliced the air, pushing back Axel with a dark light. As the fighting continued on, their long range attacks ricocheted off one another, making the walls crumble around them. Axel had already sustained massive amounts of damage from Vanitas's quick melee attacks. At this rate the whole mansion was due to collapse and Axel knew he had to end this quickly or risk injuring Roxas even further. 

Axel had the perfect attack for such a situation, however, Vanitas was just way too fast, dismissing the red-head’s sweeping Chakrams. He knew he had to get in close...but how? It was then Axel remembered what he had been doing with Ventus for the past couple months. For another few minutes, they danced around the rubble that used to be the inner walls, the weakening floor creaking and moaning below them, ready to give way any second. Then finally all of Axel's manoeuvres actually worked and Vanitas was now standing in the dead centre of the room.

“I'VE GOT YOU NOW!” Axel chuckled as a wall of flames encircled Vanitas, his ashen hair and amber eyes glowing from the heat of Axel's attack.

As Axel bombarded his opponent with pillars of flames, appearing every few moments inside the flame arena, he knew Roxas was not in harm’s way and knew he did not need to hold back. It was going well as Axel landed hit after hit on the trapped Vanitas, blood now dancing along his skin as it did on Roxas's body, when all of a sudden the floor gave way, engulfing Vanitas. Axel quickly reeled back, releasing his flame arena, and rushed to his sleeping lover’s side. 

At the rate the floor was falling into the water below, Axel did not have time to run out of the building, so he reluctantly formed a dark portal just before the last pieces of the ground collapsed - transporting Roxas and himself back to the castle. All Axel could hear was a loud booming cackle of laughter emanating from the mansion’s remains.

...

...

...

 

“Thank you, Axel...I...I know you can hear me...You saved my brother and for that I really am happy.”

“Ventus... you know he cannot hear you, right?”

“He can okay? He saved your life! He used every ounce of his strength to bring you home!”

“I...know...”

“So don't say he cannot hear me, okay, Roxas? Just don't.”

“But the doctor sai-”

“-I don't care. The doctor doesn't know everything. You will see. He will wake up soon and then you will be happy.”

The argument continued on - the words floating in Axel's head like a dream as he tried to sleep off jolts of pain. He wanted to wake up, but he couldn't. Not yet. Something was telling him to stay lying down, stay asleep, almost as if he was drugged. 'Wait a minute...drugged,' Axel thought, trying to keep his mind moving. 'When was I...how was I?' The thoughts kept racing until the effects of the drugs began to dissipate, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Roxas lying beside him, Ventus sitting on the side of the bed.

“Ow, that fucking hurt...what hit me? A gummy-ship?” Axel groaned, causing the twins to stop their bickering and just stare at him laughing.

“What hit you was the pavement when you and my brother came crashing down from the ceiling onto the hard palace floor,” Ventus chuckled.

“The doctor said it would take a week for you to wake up, but look at you awake, and it only took you three days,” Roxas added with a smile.

Axel was speechless, looking at Roxas who was bandaged, but otherwise fine. The bruising was fading away, the bandages clean of blood, his blue eyes shimmering like crystals in the moonlight.

“How did I get in bed and ... in my pj's?”

At that both twins laughed, trying to find the right way to word it so Axel would not freak out about what the boys decided to do.

“Long story short, I carried you to the bed. The doctor made us. Roxas woke up before you did and was all bandaged up, but the doctor still had to fix you. My brother stripped you down and helped clean your wounds and hasn't left your side since-”

“Liar, I have so left his side!”

“To use the washroom-”

“Still counts!”

As the argument continued once more, Axel couldn't help but laugh as he watched to two boys. Now was his perfect chance, it was not the dream proposal he wanted but it would have to do.

“Roxas?” Axel asked, looking at his lover with a smile on his face.

The twins stopped fighting for a brief moment, studying Axel's every move. Axel stared at Ventus, with a serious look in his eyes. Giving him the message that he was going to do it, he was finally going to propose to Roxas and he needed his help. Ventus, being the smarter of the twins understood Axel's body language- his brother on the other-hand remained clueless. Ventus moved to his brother’s side of the bed, shoving Roxas on top of Axel as the red-haired man scooped him into a big hug and French kiss. At first, the jolts of pain from both boys caused them to pause and take a deep breath until the taste of each others mouths was so enticing they couldn't stop gasping for air between breaths. 

Smiling, Ventus left the room quietly to let the men spend some 'quality time' together. Not long after the shirts were off they were exploring one another in ways they had never thought possible before.

No words needed to be said as Axel rolled himself on top of Roxas, pinning the blonde down on the bed, pulling at his member as he began licking down his chest. Until his lips reached Roxas's shaft. Placing his lips firmly around it Axel began to suck on Roxas's member; the blonde moaned in delight as his member began to twitch in Axel's mouth. The red head let out a light chuckle as he worked harder on Roxas. The blonde cried out in ecstasy.

...

...

...

“A-Axel, I'm- I'm gonna-”

“I know. Just do it,” Axel moaned with a smile as he heightened the intensity, causing Roxas to release his load in Axel's mouth. Axel swallowed the warm white liquid in delight.

As Axel continued to play with Roxas, their wounds began to re-open; pain rippled down their bodies but neither seemed to care. Their minds were too preoccupied with one another to register the true amount of pain they were in. It was then Axel knew he wanted to finish up his fun before the damage was too severe. Axel gently released his lover’s shaft and then held Roxas in his arms, scooping him into a deep and hungry kiss that surpassed all others. 

It took him a while to manoeuvre Roxas into the right position, but he did succeed in getting the blond to lie down on his stomach. His small, girlish frame hiding his toned physique, which only made Axel want him more as sweat slowly slid down both of their bodies. Now it was the time and Axel was not taking no for an answer. He placed his shaft in front of his lover’s entrance; he covered the blondes mouth and plunged himself inside. Roxas bit down on Axel's hand causing him to let out a yelp but he did not stop. Rather, Axel was only urged to work harder on Roxas to make him feel the same delight he did. 

Axel moved fast and hard, ramming his baby into the bed with such force that you could hear the bed groaning in protest as the frame bashed against the wall with each movement. The sheets rippled under Roxas's fingers as he grasped the bed with all his might in a desperate attempt to hold in his gasps of pain to no avail. Axel laughed so hard, it came out as a loud and thunderous howl of sheer delight as Roxas began to tighten, giving him even more pleasure with his game. 

Unlike Roxas, Axel knew how to control himself and hold off his release for as long as he needed. But once he saw and felt Roxas beginning to stop moving with him, gasping for the smallest of breaths between plunges, Axel knew he had to end their fun time and get serious. “Just one last plunge, okay?” he whispered into his lover’s ear, as he shifted back and rammed Roxas with such force that he cracked the bed-frame in two- sending a yelp ripping from Roxas's lungs as Axel released his load into the blonde.

...

...

 

...

“Axel?” Roxas moaned, rolling into Axel's arms who now laid beside him on the bed, completely out of energy.

“Yes, darling?” Axel replied, releasing a deafening yawn that made Roxas giggle.

“What was the four hours of sex for?”

“It was my proposal?”

“Proposal?”

“Yes, Roxas... got it memorized?”

“What do I need to memori-”

Axel cut Roxas off with a deep and hungry kiss, “-Roxas will you marry me?”

Roxas was speechless as Axel broke the kiss, looking deep into his eyes. He began to cry, kissing him back with more passion than ever before, giving Axel all the answer he needed.


End file.
